


五次哈尔试图表达爱意，一次他成功了

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Barry is one year older, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Gryffindor Oliver queen, Gryffindor hal Jordan, Hufflepuff Barry Allen, Love poison, M/M, Magic, POV Hal Jordan, Secret Crush, hal is jealous, ravenclaw dinah lance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 格兰芬多的哈尔喜欢上了赫奇帕奇的巴里
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Bart Allen & Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Hal Jordan & Oliver Queen, Shayera Hol/John Stewart, 箭雀, 绿红 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	五次哈尔试图表达爱意，一次他成功了

**Author's Note:**

> bgm/《Eastside》——benny blanco/Halsey/Khalid

请允许我成为你的夏季，当夏季的光阴已然流逝！  
请允许我成为你的音乐，当夜莺与金莺收敛了歌喉！  
——艾米丽狄金森

☆  
1。  
又是开学日，哈尔依旧要前往国王十字车站坐上那辆特快专列，可惜的是他将有一整个学年见不到巴里，因为巴里已经毕业了，而他还是个要为N.E.W.Ts发愁的七年级生。就连奥利和黛娜都毕业了，他该少了多少乐子——天哪，说不定等到他毕业的时候就会收到奥利和黛娜的婚礼请柬了。

哈尔穿行在拥挤的人群中，推着行李推车，燥热的气氛盘旋在他的身边，令人烦躁。他扯了扯红金相间格子的领带，衬衫让他有些拘束。

哈尔低头看了看手表，想着自己的东西应该都带齐了，便准备走进那个有着奇异魔力的站台。他一抬头，却看见了一丛沙金色的头发——是巴里冲他招了招手。他后知后觉地意识到巴里于他就像小王子于圣埃克絮佩里，无论什么时候都闪耀着金色的光芒。

一瞬间的心脏骤停感唤起了哈尔的记忆。

2。  
令人难以置信的是，哈尔与这个贯穿他整个霍格沃茨就读生涯的男孩的初见是在麻瓜社区的公共足球场地里。

那个迷迷糊糊的夏天，潮湿泥泞的青草地上泛着脏兮兮的灰色，小哈尔·乔丹浑身上下沾着雨后泥土的酸臭味，迈开腿准备开始他这场球赛的第一个射门。但是他没想到的是，球直线飞出后，在空中拐了个弯飞向了观众席上的唯一的人，一个瘦瘦小小的孩子（后来哈尔想，或许是他们之间某个人无意间导致的魔法波动）。飞射而出的足球裹着泥水砸中了那个金黄的脑袋——真傻，哈尔抱怨了一句，居然不躲开。

但哈尔还是跑向了那个男孩。别自作多情了，他只是不得不去捡那个球，顺便再去不情愿地道个歉。

那个男孩迟钝地摸了摸自己的头，头发被脏兮兮的泥水沾湿了，白色衬衫上也沾了点泥印。还没等到哈尔道歉，男孩就眯着眼睛温和地笑了，他摆摆手说：“我没事儿，球还给你。”哈尔看着男孩漂亮的蓝眼睛，愣了愣，红了脸，他感觉整个世界开始悬浮起来，周围的事物都虚化了，只剩下那双蓝眼睛。

整场球赛，小哈尔都显得有些显摆炫技——但是一个十岁的孩子又有什么可以显摆的呢（哈尔每每想起当时的自己，都想找个地缝钻进去）？比赛结束时，他甚至去找了男孩，想问问他需不需要自己帮他洗洗衣服——顺便问问他在哪儿住。

“你好，我叫哈尔，抱歉把你的衣服弄脏了，我拿回去洗一洗吧。”

“我叫巴里。”金发的男孩握了握哈尔的手，像个小绅士，就好像他生活在当下，却完全属于别的时代，“我的母亲会帮我洗干净，谢谢你。我就住在隔壁街区，明天我也会来看你踢球的。”

接下来的日子里，哈尔开始逐渐了解巴里的一些事。巴里比自己大一岁，父亲是一位受人尊敬的医生，母亲很温柔，总是会给他买绿灯侠漫画，他是家里的独生子，而父母也并不想要第二个孩子。哈尔也向巴里抱怨了自己总是出差的飞行员父亲，唠叨的母亲，还有烦人的兄弟们。

这样和谐的关系一直持续到了夏天的结束，巴里说他将会去外地上学，只有圣诞节与每年夏天才会回来。小哈罗德有些难过。

但很快这年年末，哈尔收到了猫头鹰投递的一封信。

3。  
在他们初次遇见的另一年九月，他在国王十字车站遇见了一同穿过九又四分之三站台的巴里。

“哈尔？”巴里有些惊讶，“你也是......”

“是的，我也要成为一名巫师了。”事实上，哈尔也十分惊讶，但他更想表现出稳重，故作成熟，像个标准的英国绅士那样，温柔、有礼、充满魅力。不过，他紧跟着巴里而迈出的小碎步与好奇的眼神却暴露了他还是个小男孩的事实。

“我们坐在同一间包厢里吧，我可以跟你讲讲学校生活有多有趣。”

哈尔心底隐秘的地方簇拥起一股快乐，简单地就像收集的糖果限定锡纸外包装，泛着甜，闪着光。

“你是一名赫奇帕奇，我听艾伦夫人说了。”哈尔急躁地像是邀功一般。

“是的，或许有的人会觉得赫奇帕奇是‘最笨的学生去的地方’，但我不这么觉得......”

“我很乐意跟你一个学院！”哈尔猛地打断道，又觉得自己的行为有些不妥，“如果我可以的话。”

巴里低下头，害羞地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

特快列车开始行驶，两个人对坐着有些安静，车厢内部叽叽喳喳、欣喜若狂的小孩们吵得就像他们正处在树上的鸟窝里，湿漉漉的天气与潮乎乎的座椅——这让哈尔坐立不安。哈尔抬起眼睛悄悄瞥了巴里一眼，发现巴里也在偷偷看着自己。

哈尔试图从座椅上站起来，有些冲动的准备说些什么。他第一次这么想要倾诉他自己内心小小的幼稚的感情，再不说它就快要从身体里跑出来了。

可是包厢里突然冲进了一个男孩，伸手揽住了巴里的肩膀，坐在巴里的身旁，他把蓝色的斗篷拉过头顶裹成套头的兜帽，戴着像是角色扮演用的蓝色塑料护目镜。一个傻气幼稚的烦人精，哈尔悄悄地想。

不速之客不屑地挑了挑眉，露出一个居心不良的笑容。“巴里，一整个夏天没见！”

“莱，这是哈尔，他是一年级新生。哈尔，这是莱纳德，他是二年级生。”巴里指了指两个人，礼貌性地介绍着对方。

哈尔装模作样与莱握了握手。

“哈尔，我是个格兰芬多，我们是全霍格沃茨最勇敢的学生。”莱瞟了一眼巴里，嘴角洋溢出一抹狡黠的微笑，“比赫奇帕奇们强多了。”

“这不好笑，莱，也不算个冷笑话，我们不应该诋毁别人的学院。”巴里皱起眉头，用力敲了敲莱的肩膀。

巴里不会跟我这样亲近——哈尔突然想到。

哈尔本想介绍介绍自己与巴里的“友谊”，但莱看起来根本不关心。莱只是说了一句“如果你足够优秀，那么我们格兰芬多欢迎你”之后，就岔开了话题，旁若无人和巴里聊起这个暑假经历的趣事。这让哈尔有些尴尬，因为他完全插不上话，只好坐在一旁咬着巧克力长块糖，直到推着推车的女人来向他们推销巫师们的食物时，巴里才匆忙开始向哈尔介绍这些令人眼花缭乱的不同文化——这本该是他们一开始要做的事情，哈尔愤愤不平地想，该死的莱纳德。

哈尔的拳头硬了。

如果说有足够的勇气就可以进格兰芬多，那么在入校第一天就把学长打进医院的勇气算不算？

可是哈尔不想在第一天就当个刺头，他也不想进格兰芬多。他觉得跟巴里一同去赫奇帕奇就挺好的。

当哈尔戴上分院帽的时候，他也是这么想的。

“你很勇敢但或许会惹大麻烦，我不能放任你去祸害赫奇帕奇的那些好孩子。”分院帽摇晃着他那夸张的语调，“那就去格兰芬多吧！”

哈尔骂了几句脏话，但来自格兰芬多那边长桌的欢呼声与鼓掌声把一切都掩盖了。哈尔回过头，看见赫奇帕奇那边桌子的巴里正在为他由衷地鼓掌，他还没来得及再看几眼，就被莱和一个自称叫奥利弗的金发寸头扯去长桌旁坐下。

年纪尚小，一切烦恼哪有摆在面前的一堆食物重要？堆成山的蛋奶酒、沾着果酱的各色布丁、流着奶油的乳酪泡芙、上层铺满巧克力岩浆的水果蛋糕、生姜蝾螈饼干、松脆花生薄片糖、土豆牛肉焗通心粉——哈尔很快就忘记了没和巴里分在一个学院的不快。

很显然，那时候的哈尔根本没意识到这个学期他能和巴里碰面的机会几乎少得可怜。

4。  
哈尔上了二年级。一切事物似乎变得更加有趣了。

奥利总是跟他吹嘘自己半夜偷偷去拉文克劳找黛娜的“伟大”事迹。黛娜是个漂亮的黑发姑娘，靛蓝与青铜色的拉文克劳长袍在她身上总能勾勒出美妙的弧线，但她的家族在麻瓜世界实在是太有名了，所以只好用了点简单的小咒语把头发变成了金色。奥利正在追求她，而哈尔知道奥利所谓的伟大事迹就是半夜打扰黛娜的好梦然后被她灰头土脸赶回来，但奥利似乎乐在其中。

不知道为什么，哈尔也想试试半夜偷偷溜出格兰芬多公共休息室，他本来就不算一个安分的好学生。去找巴里吧——这个念头突然出现在他的脑海里。

格兰芬多们就应该英勇无畏，有了想法就该赶紧去做。于是在这天早餐时，哈尔找到了赫奇帕奇的拉尔夫·迪布尼。

“哈尔，你是看上了我们院里的哪个漂亮姑娘？”拉尔夫摇晃着头，他过长的脖子单薄地支撑着大大的脑袋。

“别说这些废话，迪布尼，你们公共休息室到底是怎么进的？”哈尔不耐烦地甩了甩棕色的头发，用力插着盘子里的火腿与太阳蛋。

拉尔夫犹豫了，“事先向我保证，你不会干任何坏事。”

“当然了，我又不像隔壁的斯莱特林那样一堆坏心思。”

“在我看来，你是有过之而无不及。”拉尔夫偏过头，炉火与日光的混沌交错闪耀，坏笑慢慢浮现在他的脸上。

当霍格沃茨的寒冷夜晚降临时，哈尔悄悄地穿过了回廊，手扶着木墙裙与棕金色的护壁。他冷得发抖，再走走，马上就能见到巴里了，他有好多话想跟巴里说。不同的院校让他们好久没说过话了。他一直走到了走廊的尽头。赫奇帕奇公共休息室门口有几个桶，按拉尔夫的说法，要敲出固定的节奏，而这个节奏是当天晚上的甜品名。

今晚是糖浆馅饼与蜂蜜炼乳百香果糖。这东西究竟该怎么敲啊，哈尔很头疼。

当他敲击完毕时，一桶醋突然浇在了他的头上——见鬼的赫奇帕奇驱除魔法！

哈尔立即冲回格兰芬多休息室，迎面碰上半夜起来上厕所的盖，这件事让盖笑话了好久。后来，约翰告诉哈尔，实际上要敲赫尔加·赫奇帕奇的名字。但哈尔再也没动过溜进赫奇帕奇公共休息室的心思，那桶醋简直浇灭了他所有的热情，是的，格兰芬多也会有畏惧的东西。

“你怎么知道的？”

“我以为大家都知道，好吧，是莎耶拉告诉我的。”

“该死的拉尔夫！等等，约翰，你和莎耶拉·桑德斯·霍尔是什么时候在一起的？”

“这与你无关，哈尔。”

在这之后，拉尔夫几乎有整整两年躲着哈尔。

5。  
哈尔三年级的时候，他终于可以前往霍格莫德了！

哈尔想要约巴里一起去喝一杯黄油啤酒，酒吧，啤酒，高脚椅，音乐，这棒极了，不是吗？他们俩都是出身于麻瓜家庭，这该有很多话可说。

或许……或许他可以与巴里谈谈心，谈谈自己心里小小的隐秘的感情。

“巴里！今年我也可以去霍格莫德了。”哈尔兴冲冲地跑向巴里。

“这真的太棒了，祝你玩得开心。”巴里温柔地说着，眼睛深陷在眼眶里，散发着蔚蓝的光晕，蓝的像环绕着不列颠岛屿的碧海与相接无际的长空。他像一只色泽金黄、气味甜美的梨，由于完全成熟而变得柔软甘醇。他散发着温暖，惹人亲近。

“我是说，你......不如我们一起去三把扫帚酒吧那儿一起喝一杯黄油啤酒？”哈尔的胸膛因奔跑的动作与一股冲动的热忱而起伏不已。

“我对这儿很熟悉了，你可以找你的同伴们一起。”巴里比哈尔高一小截，他前倾身体，揉了揉哈尔的脑袋，“不用太在意我，哈尔。“

哈尔的失落感一下子充满了内心，酸酸涩涩的像浸透了水的青柠檬。

当巴里看着哈尔垂头丧气的背影时，他才发现自己会错意了。“哈尔......是在约我喝一杯吗？”

6。  
哈尔四年级时，大他一岁的巴里已经要开始为o.w.ls做准备了，奥利他们也是。

奥利开始成天抱怨起复习有多痛苦，但还是总不忘拉着黛娜在晚饭后翘掉自习时间一起在黑湖边散步——黛娜当然不用担心这些轻松简单的考试，她向来是个好学生。

“奥利，你说巴里会不会也在头疼这些考试？”哈尔与奥利一同坐在格兰芬多休息室里，依偎着熊熊燃烧的壁炉火焰，各自躺在扶手椅上吃着东西。

“如果你是想在他面前多点存在感的话，我劝你还是别这么做了。”奥利把一大口蟾蜍奶油薄荷糖塞进嘴里，“你应该多替你的好兄弟操操心，我几乎要挂掉所有科目了，再说了，追人是个吃力不讨好的事情。”

“那黛娜......”

“我的小小鸟是这个扯淡的世界上最美丽的女孩，她跟其他人不一样。”奥利打了个嗝，那些施了魔法的薄荷糖在他的胃里跳来跳去。

哈尔无心跟奥利争论什么，他玩世不恭的态度让哈尔无奈地摆了摆头，然后把注意力全部放在了手里的岩皮饼上。

“喂，帮我个忙。”哈尔突然想起了什么似的，激动地从扶手椅上坐直身子。

“只要不是跟赫奇帕奇的那个家伙有关都可以。”

“很遗憾的是，的的确确就与他有关。”

奥利长长地吐出一口气，“说吧。”

“帮我去找阿兰借他的笔记.，然后我拿给巴里.....”

“等等，你为什么不自己去？你跟阿兰·斯科特的关系可比我跟他好得多。”奥利毫不留情地打断了哈尔。

“我又没到考试的年龄，如果我去借，我该用什么理由呢？所有人都知道我最不可能帮你借笔记了。”哈尔耸了耸肩膀，露出一个得意洋洋的笑容。

“臭小子！”奥利把手边能拿到的所有靠枕都砸向哈尔——他的准心一向超群，“你只有在这种时候才这么小心。你应该照顾你的好兄弟而不是天天想着隔壁院那个漂亮的金发男孩。”

“你有黛娜。”哈尔用一句话堵住了奥利的嘴。

不出哈尔所料，巴里正在图书馆里。

满身流汁的蜡烛发出摇摇摆摆的光芒，照着巴里蓬松的金发，在烛光下他的身体像烤面包一样散发出温暖的香气。

哈尔的手心里捏着一张小纸条，准备夹在阿兰的笔记里一起塞给巴里——像个恋爱中的幼稚小女孩一样，奥利这么尖利地讽刺着他。“晚上好，巴里！”只有在面对巴里的时候，哈尔才会感觉几分局促，他就像当年那个在青草地上干着傻事的小男孩一样忐忑不安。

“嗨，哈尔，我没有想到你也会来图书馆。”巴里看着哈尔的时候带着亲昵又不无愉悦的眼神，清澈湛蓝的眼睛坦然毫不忸怩。

“你没想到的东西应该会有很多。”哈尔放松下来，尽管他仍旧兴奋地像是要冒出气泡来，孩子气地令人莞尔。

但巴里的笑容令人沉迷。

“我......我找阿兰借了o.w.ls需要的笔记，你要看看吗——奥利看完了，我顺便来问问你。”像是殉道者般凛然地下定决心。是谎话，但是哈尔试图把它说的真实些。他抿着嘴唇，巧克力般的双眼挑起一丝弧度，天生的五官优势使他显得迷人而充满魅力，不听话的一小撮头发挂在耳边。

“谢谢......但是我想我目前不需要别人的笔记。”在烛光下，巴里的侧脸有些泛红。

哈尔垂下眼帘，把手上的小纸条拢进袖子里藏起来。十五岁的男孩冲动而稚气，单纯地像个不沾尘土的雪球，一阵温暖便让身心都融化，一点冷气便让周身冻得更坚硬。

气氛凝滞了，但还是由巴里打破了这份尴尬。

巴里接过哈尔手上的羊皮纸卷，没有直视哈尔的眼睛，说：“说不定以后就需要了，对吗？谢谢你，哈尔。”

“巴里......”哈尔轻声喊了他的名字。

巴里猛地抬起头，对上哈尔的眼睛后又低下头，“怎么了？”

“没什么，就是......等会儿一起回城堡吗?”哈尔小心翼翼地试探着问。

“当然好了！”巴里似乎觉得自己回答的有些太着急了，又压低声音补充了一句“但你或许要再等我一会儿”。

“我很乐意。”

直到哈尔下一次洗衣服时，才发现小纸条塞在袍子里的小口袋中，于是他又错失了一次告白的机会。

7。  
青春期的少年们热情总是过于高涨，似乎永远有发泄不完的精力四处挥霍。哈尔不再是当年那个幼稚的过分的小孩了——虽然现在也没好到哪儿去——十七岁的年轻身体健壮有力。他被叫做“高速列车”，当然是因为他在魁地奇球场上的精彩表现，格兰芬多最爱出风头但也最勇敢的追球手名不虚传。

每场球赛过后，哈尔都会在离地两英尺的地方从扫帚上跳下来，稳稳着地，再冲观众席露出蜜糖色调的温柔笑容，温柔的就像他那双无底的深棕色双眼与巧克力摩卡暖调的发色——小姑娘们爱这套。因此，每场比赛他的呼声都最高，女孩们儿也都对他前呼后拥——哈尔当然很享受这一切：女孩们的追捧，全院的欢呼，高调的作风。他从来没想过打破这个现状，因为他乐得其中，他也没想过斩断与那些女孩间若即若离的暧昧，仅仅是存在于表面的暧昧而已。只不过……他更喜欢某个特定的金发男孩，小时候就是这样，从来不曾变过。

这些乱七八糟的事儿也给他带来了一大堆麻烦。

哈尔总是会收下来自女孩儿们的各种礼物盒与情书——不拿白不拿，哈尔总是这么说。这一情况一直持续到奥利吃了哈尔推放在卧室角落里的蜂蜜滋滋糖，里面掺了点迷情剂，于是奥利便开始疯狂追求那个送礼物的赫奇帕奇女孩儿。在奥利去了趟医务室、作为级长的巴里让那个女孩儿前来道歉之后，这件事以黛娜私底下教训了她一顿告终。从此哈尔再也没接受过任何一份礼物。

令人快乐的事儿在这一年发生的不少，但难以抛之脑后的是，这一年也会是巴里在学校的最后一年。而“针锋相对”的一天终于要到来了。

这将会是巴里作为赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队成员的最后一场比赛，赫奇帕奇对战格兰芬多——这意味着哈尔将要与作为赫奇帕奇最强找球手兼球队队长的巴里在赛场上见面。

比赛日这天的天气很好，是个格外灿烂的晴天，阳光击穿了飘荡在天空中的欢呼声，刺眼地照射在球员们身上。这种阳光下，巴里的金发总是突出而显眼。作为队长，巴里站在队伍的最前列，颀长的身躯柔韧而灵活。他俩透过人群对视一眼——哈尔的个子早就比巴里高上几英寸了——巴里的神色轻盈而从容，显得温文尔雅，眼里闪过一丝笑意。

比赛开始了。

人影穿梭，纵贯其中如同风吹麦浪般的流动起伏。

哈尔这样的追球手们按照惯例自然是在球场上空飞旋，而巴里这样的找球手则大部分时候都是在一旁纵观全局，伺机而动。哈尔竭力不让自己把注意力放在巴里身上，但巴里俯下身体时，往常宽松的长袍贴紧在身体两侧，描摹出他肌肉感十足的双腿与清癯的后背——哈尔咽了口口水。

“哈尔！”盖喊了他一声，注意力回转，看见向自己飞来的鬼飞球。哈尔挥起短棍向球击打——他又要为格兰芬多争得十分了——但事情却并不如人意，球直直地撞向了正像一道黄色闪电般向下俯冲的巴里。当时哈尔脑子里只剩下一个念头：他完了。

巴里从扫帚上摔了下去，重重的砸在地面上，哈尔感觉自己听见了手臂骨折断的清脆声响。

于是比赛在这之后很迅速地结束了，格兰芬多也极其顺利地拿到了当年的冠军，而哈尔甚至没等到全队来一张合照就跑向了医务室。

他知道庞弗雷夫人会用一个简单的咒语把巴里的手臂处理好，但是把自己喜欢的男孩从扫帚上打下去？哈尔相信没几个魁地奇球员做过这种傻事。

“谢谢你来看我。”巴里的声音让哈尔一惊，他这才发现自己已经走到了医务室的门口，巴里正坐在床上扭扭他刚刚安好的手臂。

“很抱歉我打中你了，巴里。”

“这没什么，体育赛事总是这样。”阳光从半圆形的布满彩绘的落地玻璃窗外射进来，坦诚的柔情熠耀在巴里的侧脸。巴里在发光，阳光照在他脸上细小的绒毛让他显得很可爱，像只小熊——就连名字也那么像，bear，Barry。

“这让我想起了我们第一次见面的时候。”哈尔走近，与巴里一同坐在床沿边。

“那个时候你很小，甚至比我还矮好多。”

“我们俩差不多。”哈尔把手撑在床边，身体前倾的动作看起来像是把巴里整个人圈进怀里。他不再是当年局促紧张的小男孩了，令人心动的小技巧掌握的娴熟自如，尽管如此，哈尔还是感觉有些手心冒汗。

巴里并未闪躲，只是垂下眉眼，似乎是在看着哈尔的嘴唇——无意识的动作充满肉感十足的挑逗。

哈尔露出了一个笑容，眼里清明充满光芒。他几乎要吻上巴里的嘴唇。

“哈尔！你怎么没来拍照！”盖的声音突然传来。

巴里整个人向后激动地窜了一截。

该死，哈尔心里骂了一句。

8。  
巴里承认自己总是挂念着这个比自己小很多的小孩。第一次遇见哈尔时那个砸中他的足球，像是把他的生命砸开了一个洞，自此有关那个棕发小孩的一切便源源不断地倾泻进他的生活。

他幼稚而淘气，游走在女孩们之间，对一切事物总是抱有一种漠视的情绪。他看似热情如火却往往在待人接物时不屑一顾，或许这世界上根本没有值得他留恋的东西。

巴里一直在等着哈尔。一直。

巴里终于在人群中看见那张日益成熟的脸，他喜欢哈尔的头发，茂密拳曲。眼神接触的刹那，哈尔走向了他。

“哈尔，你还好吗？不至于这么惊讶吧。”巴里用手在哈尔眼前挥了挥。

“没什么，巴里，你怎么会......”

“这是你最后一年在霍格沃茨了，不是吗？”巴里友善地微微一笑，“我......想来送你。”

“巴里......”哈尔冲动地抓住巴里的手，“我会想你的。”

巴里让这个突然的动作愣住了。好像一切的纠葛都明晰起来，一切的困惑都迎刃而解。

“我也会想你的。”

哈尔伸出手抱了抱巴里，他本想像好兄弟之间那样拍拍肩膀，自己的手却不受控地把巴里搂的更紧，手指轻轻地捏着巴里的后颈，“巴里，我真的会很想你的。”

“那我等你毕业——如果你能顺利毕业的话。”巴里笑着打趣，“我们可以一起在魔法部工作。”

哈尔侧过头亲了亲巴里的耳廓，“我想和你以后永远一起。”

巴里没有说话，但亲了亲哈尔的脸颊。

他终于将一切诉之于口。

9。  
像在他这个星星边迷了路，然后被引力拉扯一头栽进卫星轨道，从此以后环绕着一圈圈转下去。

像光，像火，像不会熄灭的太阳。

他们的世界没有终夜。


End file.
